


Morning Tea

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, Tea, yuri has a cold after going back to russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: Yuri has a cold and Otabek has the perfect solution, even from thousands of kilometers away.





	

  
_Good morning_

Yuri always woke up to the same text. He smiled softly as he curled the edge of his blanket over his nose, only his left hand and his eyes daring to poke out from the warmth of the duvet.

_Good morning Beka_

Sometimes they texted back and forth about what they had plans for that day, although by that point in their relationship they were pretty aware of the other’s daily routines. Sometimes they would call, spending their morning hours wrapped up warmly in their beds, 4,000 kilometers apart, with their voices pressed close.

Last night, they'd broken the four hour rule and spent two extra on Skype together. Neither one pointed it out when they eventually said goodnight.

Today was a texting morning, because Yuri had to get up and go to practice,even when his bones ached and his nose seemed permanently flushed red, his skin raw from sniffling so much. He pushed himself out of bed, fluffy white socks shuffling towards the kitchen.

He poured water into the kettle and turned the fire on autopilot, leaning against the counter and only looking down again when he heard a familiar ping.

_Rosehip with honey_

Setting his phone down on the counter, Yuri set about locating his favorite mug, the one Otabek had painted two summers ago and never had any purpose for, not until Yuri came to visit and needed a mug. It came back to Russia with him, and that wasn't the only thing.

Yuri went to his cupboard, pulling down the bamboo tea box, and grabbed the honey while he was there. He opened the lid, finding eight compartments lovingly stocked with different kinds of tea bags, carefully organized by type.

He found the rosehip in the last compartment next to the chamomile, and carefully picked up the little white sachet. He lifted the little tea bag to his face, to see if he could smell the fragrance of roses, could conjure up a memory of the garden that bloomed in the back of Otabek's family home.

Then he remembered that with his cold, he could barely breathe through his nose, much less use his sense of smell.

He dropped the bag into his mug, pouring the water over it once the kettle began whistling. Another ping.

_Seep for ten minutes, call me._

He answers on the first ring.

“How are you feeling, Yura?”

He can hear Otabek's sisters singing faintly in the background, the creak of the front door as they go off to school in the morning. Their kitchen smells like coffee and cinnamon in the morning, and Otabek is standing in front of a window of warm yellow light while Yuri’s kitchen is tuned to a shade of blue.

_Homesick_ , he thinks. Instead of saying it he just sniffles audibly.

They talk for a while, but not much is said. It's just nice to pretend that instead of cradling a phone between his ear and his shoulder, he could tilt his head back and accept a kiss in the same place.

“Your tea is ready.” Otabek reminds him after a while. He discards the bag and cradles the warm cup in his hands, and takes a sip.

For a moment, with eyes closed and Otabek's voice in his ear, he feels like he's home after all.

However, every cup of tea grows cold eventually.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to not go on with this. I can totally see Otabek and family growing leaves and herbs in their garden to make homemade tea blends and give them to Yuri when he comes to visit for the summer ;__; but that's another story for another time. Also have a little Chris/Vik fic I'm hoping to have up tonight as well, so look forward to that if you're into them.


End file.
